Anime Mix up
by EnchantedSamurai
Summary: Naruto and his gang get themselves in a mess by being transfered to another world. Not only that but other animes are wound up in it too. Wonder what happens?
1. Anime Mix up

Anime mix up  
  
Naruto: the main character of Naruto. Likes Ramen and does pranks.  
  
Sasuke: A very quiet and revengeful guy.  
  
Sakura: Likes Sasuke and is very smart.  
  
Naru: One of the main characters in love hina. Is unusually violent but can be nice.  
  
Motoko: A kick butt girl in love hina who uses a sword.  
  
========  
  
Srry I have low vocab and bad spelling.so dun't pay attention to that... Even if I am not a good writer. I have lots of ideas and I hope you guys like it anyways. My friend, my sister and I all came up with the idea. The main people are naruto.but it's a big mix of a few anime.  
  
========  
  
Insert from later on in the fan fic...so that you know how it will be like later: NOT PART OF MANGA YET  
  
Ed types rapidly on Su's uhhh computer.a very advanced unique computer. Ed gleams a big smile.  
  
Su: are you almost done Ed? I am so excited!  
  
Ed: yep yep! Almost done with the time machine! Hehehe!  
  
Ed starts to type with her feet and eats a banana. (Wow that flexible). She stops and sits up straight and tilts her head. Also chewing on a banana Su looks at the computer screen. Hearts fill her eyes.  
  
Su: Wow it's just as I dreamed! But with out the big headed monkeys.  
  
Ed: Now all we do is push enter.  
  
Ed clicks enter.  
  
Naruto: don't tell me you ran out of ramen!  
  
Motoko: You ate it all you dim wit!  
  
Naruto starts an argument with motoko. Su walks shyly in.  
  
Ed: We gots a visitor  
  
Ed jumps out.  
  
Naru: Huh? What do you mean we got a new visitor?  
  
Naru puts her hands on her hips Probably one of her experiments.  
  
Su: Meet Kenshin!!!! Su drags in a young looking swords man with red hair.  
  
Ed: And Kaoru! A very pissed off black haired girl came in.  
  
Everyone looks at them indescribable.  
  
All.or most: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!?  
  
=============  
  
BEGGINING: Hidden Leaf Village  
  
Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood quietly waiting.at there usually meeting place for their sensei, Kakashi to begin their lessons. They were at an open area in a forest. Trees scattered everywhere; a perfect place to train as a ninja.  
  
Sakura: How many hours has it been Naruto?"  
  
Naruto: "Uh I think it has been 3 hours. maybe he will break the record of 12 hours."  
  
Kakashi was always fashionably late.or maybe he overused that expression.  
  
Naruto starts walking off toward the forest...  
  
Sakura: "Hey Hey! Where do you think you are going?"  
  
Naruto: "What does it look like? I am going to find something entertaining.come and get me when Kakashi comes. I am tired of not doing anything. I am a ninja I do more things than sit around." He trotted with his hands behind his head.  
  
Sakura: "Wait! You'll get lost and we'll get in trouble!" Sakura snapped. She always seemed to get on Naruto's case.  
  
Naruto ignored her and kept walking. Sakura looked at sasuke hopefully.who sat on the ground with his normal expression. Sasuke appeared to agree with Naruto and got up and started to walk the direction way Naruto did. Sakura whimpered  
  
Sakura was now the only one who was willing to stay for Kakashi.  
  
Sakura: "Sasuke! Don't go too! Please. It will be fine here we.. Can.wait here alone."  
  
Sasuke:" feh.It will probably be another hour until Kakashi comes. I won't go far. and Kakashi will probably find us."  
  
Poor Sakura.couldn't be alone with sasuke..oh well back to story.  
  
===========  
  
Naruto walked though the woods looking around at the trees and various plants and insects.  
  
Naruto:"These woods are huge and I haven't seen one thing more interesting than endless trees. I bet everyone else and their Sensei gets totally awesome missions! And all we do is search for cats."  
  
Naruto continues to walk slowly and steps on something that felt like paper. He backs a way a little bit to see what it was.  
  
Naruto: A sheet of paper? It kinda looks like part of a scroll.and it has writing! Naruto picked it up and tried to read the words.  
  
Naruto: ti-me.no wait.I can't read the rest! Mm.O-jestu? Gah, I wish I didn't step on it, now I cant read the rest.  
  
Naruto gave up on the beginning words, it had been torn at the top.  
  
Why would part of a scroll be torn apart? Maybe someone didn't want anyone to read it.Sounds exciting!  
  
Naruto's eyes ran around the page eagerly.  
  
While Naruto studied the scroll Sasuke appeared behind him. Sasuke apparently was curious enough to figure out what Naruto was doing.or maybe there really wasn't interesting in the woods., so he decided to follow him.  
  
Sasuke: "You are such a dunce Naruto. Do you always have people taking care of you?" Sasuke said this to hide his boredom.  
  
Surprised Naruto jumped forward. Scared half to death!  
  
Naruto: "Well if you had a problem with me you could have stayed with sakura!!!"  
  
===========  
  
Sakura clinched her fist. I can't stay here alone, they just left me here. Sakura Started to stomp towards the forest, where Naruto and Sasuke stood...  
  
Sakura:" I swear I'll kill you Naruto!"  
  
Outraged Sakura walks up to Naruto, Sakura eyes seemed to glow red with anger.  
  
Naruto steps backward.  
  
Naruto: "I thought you were waiting for Kakashi!"  
  
Sakura: "I'm not going to stay alone. Come back he will probably be there any second!"  
  
Well probably not.  
  
Naruto: "Yeah but hold on look I learned a new technique!"Naruto hold out the sheet of paper. "I haven't tried it yet! It says something about time travel!"  
  
Sasuke:"." Sasuke looked at the sheet of paper. What is he going to do now?  
  
Sakura:" What have you been taking!? That's impossible!"  
  
Naruto:" You can't say that. I haven't performed it yet."  
  
Naruto stands in front of Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke stands there in no interest and Sakura Stood there waiting for Naruto to just embarrass himself.  
  
Naruto Started to do as the Scroll said. And unexpectedly the Code works, A Swirl of wind burst from the paper and the team members disappeared in the Wind tunnel.  
  
=============  
  
Love Hina:  
  
Motoko: I can't believe that girl. I like it being a girl's dorm. not a hotel! I am a swordsman here! And do I look like a swordsman in this outfit! HUH? HUH?  
  
Motoko wore a waitress outfit with her hair in a pony tail. Her veins looked like they would pop out of her head in anger.  
  
Naru: Hey I am not in jolly land either! Everyone left because of Kanako. Good thing she left to see what's up with Keitaro.  
  
Kanako is Keitaro's adopted sister. And Keitaro is the main character in Love Hina.who is blamed for being a perv. Well Kanako loves Keitaro and made Naru's and her friend's Girls dorm into an inn for her and Keitaro to run. Out of about 8 to 9 people, Su, Motoko, Naru, and Kitsune were the only ones left.  
  
Motoko:" Traitors!" Motoko clanged on the mop she was carrying so hard a crack started to seep through the middle of the rod.  
  
Naru: "Who knows.I am gonna clean the hot spring.can you help mop the floors in the kitchen?"  
  
Naru dragged a boom along and walked outside to her backyard where a hot spring was. She started to sweep the floor. I wish keitaro and the rest were here. Naru paused. She placed her hands on the broom handle and looks out at the hotspring and sighed.  
  
SPLASH! A force of water flooded over. Something fell into the hot spring but Naru couldn't see.  
  
Naru: "What the!?"  
  
-Sakura: "NARUTO WHY YOU LITTLE! WE ARE SOAKING WET!" Sakura thrust her hands in the air screaming  
  
==================  
  
Note: I got more.if I can get this thing to work. The lines that are supposed to separate them got all messed up..and when I submitted it the first time it was all blah.ugh maybe this will work.! 


	2. First off

First off  
  
==========  
  
Ranma: Star in Ranma ½  
  
Akane: Fiancée of Ranma.  
  
Kitsune: In Love Hina. Usually fun but can be odd and drunk.  
  
Ed: In Cowboy bebop. Is a girl.  
  
Su; Is hyper and spunky from Love Hina.  
  
===========  
  
-Sakura: "NARUTO WHY YOU LITTLE! WE ARE SOAKING WET!" Sakura thrust her hands in the air screaming  
  
Naruto: OMG it worked!" Naruto was too proud to care that he was sitting in very hot water.  
  
Naru: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MONSTERS!" Naru brought up her broom.  
  
Naruto: "Hey who are you calling a-"  
  
Naru: "Get the hell away from me!"  
  
With Naru's normal reflex, she hits Naruto in the head with the flat area of the broom, knocking him off his feet.  
  
Sakura:" WAIT! We aren't monster, Mrs."  
  
Naru stopped and looked at her victims. Three kids stood in front her.soaking wet.  
  
Sasuke: "Good, Naruto is off his feet. Now I'll murder him!" Sasuke stepped up from the water and ran towards Naruto.  
  
Naruto got up woozy rubbing his head. That was lame I got beat up by a girl. He spots Sasuke angrier than ever. He showed a side Naruto hasn't reached before.  
  
Naruto: "HOLY SHIT!" Naruto scrambled to get out of the water.  
  
Motoko rushes through to the scene.  
  
Motoko: "Hey! What's going on here?" Motoko takes out her sword. (Which looked very odd with her outfit.)  
  
Sakura: "WAIT! Can't we settle this in an organized manor?"  
  
Too late: People were clawing at each other.  
  
Sasuke: "I don't know where the hell I am because of you!" Sasuke picks Naruto up by his shirt.  
  
Naruto: "It was an accident I swear!"  
  
Sakura: "STOP!!!!!"  
  
You could hear windows breaking.  
  
Everyone froze and looked Sakura's direction.  
  
"Can we please talk this out!?"  
  
====================  
  
Ranma ½:  
  
Akane:" I can't believe you got us lost!!!!"  
  
You see a girl with short black hair and a boy with black hair with his hair in a very small braid. They are walking along the street.  
  
Ranma: "It's not my fault. That guy gave us very bad directions."  
  
Akane: "Why are we following directions from a crazy man? He didn't even look like he was in this time period. Wasn't his name Miroku (that perverted guy from Inu-yasha.I don't know his name)?  
  
Ranma: "He was the only one who knew the way to the hot spring. Maybe this one will actually turn me into a full man again.  
  
Ranma fell into a magical spring a while back. 1500 years ago a girl drowned in that spring, now whoever fell into it they would turn into a girl. While cold water turned him into a girl, Hot water turned him into a man. Well not a man cause he isn't a adult.but that not the point.  
  
Akane: "Let me see that map of yours."  
  
Ranma handed Akane a sheet of paper with lines and such on there.  
  
Akane: "Um Ranma.."  
  
Ranma: 'Yes?"  
  
Akane: 'THIS MAP IS UP SIDE DOWN!"  
  
Ranma: "oops"  
  
Akane starts to beat the crap out of ranma. Poor ranma didn't stand a chance. There are a lot of vicious anime girls in the world.  
  
Akane: "Take that you moron!"  
  
Ranma: "Ok! Srry! ...*wispers.stupid macho chick*. Bandaids bumps and sores were on his head and body (EW that had to hurt).  
  
Akane: "What was that?!"  
  
Ranma: "=^_^= Nothing." Changes subject."No see look the spot we need to get to is right there." He points at the map.  
  
Akane: "That's at the other side!"  
  
Ranma: "Hey you need some exercise anyway."  
  
Akane: "Oh so you are calling me fat huh?!!!!!"  
  
Ranma: "EEP!"  
  
Akane takes out a mallet and runs after Ranma while he runs for dear life. Where did she get the mallet?  
  
================  
  
Naruto and the others had come in. Naru offered to let them stay since she hit Naruto. That would let them figure out a way to get back to their time. Sakura was explaining to Naru what happened in great detail, or just made Naruto look like an idiot. So Naruto walked off to explore. Naruto didn't know what Sasuke was doing and didn't care.  
  
Naruto: "Wow this place is huge!" Naruto runs through the halls. This place is gonna be the best! Why didn't I find the scroll earlier?  
  
Voice: "HI!" A blonde headed girl came out of nowhere her hands in the air and did a karate kick towards Naruto.  
  
Naruto: "Whoa!" Naurto dodged the surprise attack.  
  
Voice: "Huh? You dodged my kick attack!"  
  
Naruto: "Ha! No one fools Naurto!"  
  
Ed: "Howdy!" Another unsuspected character drops from the ceiling and landed on Naruto. Like the blonde headed girl he had slightly darker skin. His hair was red and wore green goggles on his forehead.  
  
Su: "Good one Ed!"  
  
Naruto knocked the red headed boy off of him.  
  
Su: "Hello Naruto! I am Su. That's my friend Ed. "  
  
Naruto: "Uh hi"  
  
Ed: "Let's play a game"  
  
Naruto: "I am busy. Maybe later." This is getting to be too weird for me.  
  
Ed: "Come on Su, Let's play cowgirls!"  
  
Naruto: "Cowgirls? That means you are a girl."  
  
Ed: "Yeah what else would I be?" Ed sat on the floor with her smile ear to ear. Before you knew it Ed and Su ran off.  
  
Naruto: DANG! First Haku now this? The girl's name is even ed. How creepy.  
  
======================= ________________________________________________________________________ Kitsune: "Ahh nothing like a beer!" A dirty-blonde headed lady sat on her bed with her six pack. Her room was a mess and it also smelt. "Too bad Keitaro isn't here to mess with! I am so bored. And there isn't any men here. The Hotel idea was a totally fluke." Kitsune took another drink, "Hm? There're isn't any more beer! I drank it all in 40 minutes. Oh well" She threw the bottle out the window. You could here a cat being hit "MEEOOWWRRRR!!!!".  
  
Sasuke walked though the halls also. He also wanted to get the hell away from Sakura and the others. They were annoying him greatly.  
  
Kitsune leaves her room and spots a kid with spiky black hair (well it's kinda spiky).  
  
Kitsune: "Hey there's actually a guy here. He might be a kid but he will replace Kei-"  
  
A dark figure from behind Kitsune came up with scary white eyes. Kitsune's face expression changes.  
  
Kitsune: "Uh-hehehe. It's you Motoko. I wasn't thinking of doing anything I swear!"  
  
Mokoto: "Yeah you weren't." You see the black figure turn into a long black headed lady (from before). She had her sword in her hand and was back into her swordsman (or women) outfit.  
  
Sasuke stared at the two women in front of him.  
  
Sasuke: "Hmn Whatever." Sasuke walks off.  
  
Kitsune:"He isn't the talkative type but that will change."  
  
Motoko: "God you went so low to molest little kids."  
  
Kitsune: "Who said anything about Molesting?"  
  
Motoko: "Whatever you may call it. I won't improve it. Do whatever at your own risk."  
  
Motoko walks off without saying anything else.  
  
Kitsune: "Party pooper."  
  
Kitsune turns around and sees Sasuke gone.  
  
Kitsune: He was there a few minutes ago where did he go?! Ah shy is he? I'll get him next time.  
  
========================  
  
Apparently Sakura is still explaining things. Sakura: Ok so there isn't any ninja?  
  
Naru: "um I don't think so".  
  
Sakura: "Well then how do you guys live? I mean an ultra bad guy can just come in and kill you all."  
  
Naru: "Uh sweetie, there is policemen for that situation."  
  
Sakura: "Policemen? What in the hell is that?"  
  
Naru: *sigh* "You have a lot to learn"  
  
Sakura was confused as all get out. Where were they? What's up with these crazy people? Where is Kakashi? And where did Sasuke go?  
  
Sakura: "I guess I will just learn as we go...Naruto better fix this problem. Kakashi could be waiting there for hours for us."  
  
Inner Sakura: Pay back for what he made us go tho! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
Sakura hears a rumble.its small like a murmur.then it gets louder.and.louder.and then.  
  
WHAM! The front door explodes of the inn/dorm.  
  
Akane: "That's it Ranma! You said enough."  
  
Ranma: "GAH!"  
  
Now Ranma was black and blue. He got up and started to brush him self off. The door that Ranma was thrown into was cut in half and now was lying on the floor.  
  
Ranma: "Wait! Akane calm down you just kicked me into a house!"  
  
Sakura and Naru: O_O  
  
Ranma: "Sorry about that. My friend here can be very abusive." Ranma rubbed his head.  
  
Akane: "Grr..." Akane's eyes looked like they would cut through anything.  
  
Ranma: "Wait what house is this?'  
  
Ranma looks around. I didn't even notice where we were going. Akane was running after Ranma for the past hour.  
  
Naru: "Well uh this is the Hinata."  
  
Ranma: "Great! You actually kicked me in the right house!"  
  
Akane: "Srry about the entrance." Akane changes personality and bows. "Can we stay here for a while? I did hear this was a hotel or something (also got info from Miroku.)"  
  
Inner Sakura: WTF! They just busted though the front door! And now they want to stay? What's wrong with this place?  
  
Ranma: "Hey, who said anything about staying?"  
  
Akane says quietly to Ranma: "I came along to help you. If we stay here we have a better chance of getting to it (the spring, Lake Thingie).  
  
Ranma: "Oh good idea!"  
  
Naru: "s-sure." She looked at the door on the floor. That better be fixed!  
  
Sakura: "Do you need help? Medicine or anything? I mean you are bruised all over".  
  
Ranma: "Oh me? Nah I am just fine. Hehehe." Expression turns into pain. "Owwwww."  
  
Akane: "Well you can treat yourself Ranma. You are such a jerk."  
  
Sakura and Naru back off from conversation.  
  
Ranma starts to walk off still looking at Akane  
  
Ranma: "Fine I don't need you to help me." Ranma walks right into a wall. "OOF!"  
  
Naru: "Today is going to be a very bad day." Naru heads for her kitchen.  
  
Sakura still stood there blankly.  
  
Sakura: "Well I am Sakura."  
  
Ranma: "The angry girl is Akane. I am Ranma." Ranma was still not forgiving Akane for hitting him 1000 times with an unreasonably big mallet.  
  
Naruto walks in rubbing his head.  
  
Naruto: "Where is broom lady I am hungry."  
  
Ranma: "Yeah actually, me too."  
  
Akane: "Yeah that's because you wouldn't eat my cooking."  
  
Naruto looks at the unfamiliar anime characters.  
  
Naruto: "Are you guys dating or something?"  
  
POW! Akane sends Naruto Flying.  
  
Akane: "NO WE AREN'T!" her voice seemed to rumble.  
  
Sakura: "And I thought I was bad."  
  
Inner Sakura: Yeah kill Naruto! Mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Naru pops up from Kitchen.  
  
Naru: "No throwing people in the house!"  
  
=================================== 


	3. Welcome New Comer

Welcome New Comer  
  
====================  
  
Kenshin: Star of Rouroni Kenshin. Was once a killer.  
  
Kaoru: A 17 year old girl swordsman  
  
Jin-E: A creepy bad guy from kenshin.  
  
===================  
  
In Su's Lab (yes I made her a lab):  
  
Ed types rapidly on Su's uhhh computer.a very advanced unique computer. Ed gleams a big smile.  
  
Su: are you almost done Ed? I am so excited!  
  
Ed: yep yep! Almost done with the time machine! Hehehe!  
  
Ed starts to type with her feet and eats a banana. (Wow that flexible). She stops and sits up straight and tilts her head. Also chewing on a banana Su looks at the computer screen. Hearts fill her eyes.  
  
Su: "Wow it's just as I dreamed!  
  
Ed: "Now all we do is push enter."  
  
Ed clicks enter.  
  
===================  
  
Kenshin: NOTE: go get your Kenshin Mangas or get the TV remote.  
  
Alright I won't make you confused. It's the part when Kenshin is defeating Jin-e. You know Jin-e is the freaky guy who can make people stop in there tracks or something like that. Well he captured Kaoru to make Kenshin angry. Blah blah. Quack Quack.  
  
Kenshin raises his sword in the air above Jin-e. The moon shined behind it. Jin-E was on the floor in pain because Kenshin hit him with the sheath and his sword. Kenshin eyes were narrowed in anger. Jin-E waited as his plan would work...kenshin would be turn into the Battosai.  
  
Kenshin: "DIE!"  
  
Kaoru: kenshin.!  
  
Kaoru had a spell on her that froze her and her lungs. She was supposed to die in a few minutes.  
  
Kenshin hesitates (come on kill the bastard!)  
  
Jin-E: What's wrong Bottosai? Why do you hesitate?  
  
Kenshin looks down at him.  
  
Jin-E: "You must kill me to break the spell. If you don't the little girl will die. If you do she lives. It's the easiest of choices. There's no reason to hesitate. (Yeah you already said that) You've no time for it. Your Sakaboto. Put it here.A souvenir for the afterlife.  
  
Kenshin: Good point. I've no wish to give gifts but.to save Kaoru-dono. I will once again become the Hitokiri.  
  
Kaoru is shocked (yeah whatever).  
  
Jin-E: That's right! Let Jin-E taste your crazed blade.  
  
Kenshin: Die.  
  
Kenshin brings down his sword towards Jin-E. Jin-E just makes his creepy smile.  
  
You come to Kaoru now. She is sweating from trying to keep herself alive. An image of kenshin appears in her mind.  
  
Kenshin (like a flashback): "A sword is a weapon. Whatever pretty names you give it-swordsmanship is a way to kill.  
  
Kenshin smiles.  
  
Kenshin: "But in the face of such awful truth.the sweet naïve lie she tells is so much better."  
  
(No longer flashback)  
  
Kaoru is crying (cries too.awww you are so sweet kenshin*cough* uh back to story).  
  
Kaoru: Ken.shin "NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Kenshin stops an inch from Jin-E's flesh (aw man).  
  
Kaoru: "Don't go back there.don't become a Hitokiri.  
  
Kaoru almost faints and falls over. Kenshin and his super fast moves of course runs and catches Kaoru before she hits the floor.  
  
Kenshin: "Kaoru-dono please are you all right!?!"  
  
Kaoru: "I'm allr-"  
  
A portal forms underneath them.  
  
Kenshin: O_O!  
  
They are gone.  
  
Jin-E: "WHAT THE #$%^!"  
  
=====================  
  
Srry I will not use kenshin language (yeah like this one and that I do)...Very much. I think it's confusing and such. but I will try to cover it.  
  
Mwahahahaha it is different from the insert isn't it? *Makes a evil laugh*  
  
Anyhoo:  
  
Su: "It worked! " Su dances around with Ed.  
  
Kenshin: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHERE'S JIN-E!?"  
  
Kaoru sits there speechless.  
  
Ed: "oops apparently we gots a very mad swordsman. Srry swordsman but we took you to our time."  
  
Kenshin tries to figure things out: Ok... I was fighting Jin-E and then I am here. What that doesn't make sense!  
  
Kenshin looks up from thinking. His eyes turn back to its normal cute self. He gets up and checks with Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin: "You are ok right?"  
  
Kaoru: "uh uh uh uh"  
  
Kenshin: "No guess not."  
  
Kenshin turns to Su.  
  
Kenshin: "I suppose there is nothing this one can do. But please. Can you tell us where we are?"  
  
Su: "You are in Tokyo!"  
  
Ed: "In Tokyo and its year 2004! (ok I dun't know what year love hina is in)."  
  
Kenshin: "Well the good news is we live in Tokyo, but we aren't from 2004(meaning him and Kaoru).how did you get us here? That you did"  
  
Su: "From the bestest time machine in the world! Made by myself and Ed!"  
  
Kaoru: "EEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Where are we! AAAAAAHHH!!"  
  
Kaoru starts to scream!  
  
Kenshin: "Don't worry we are still in Tokyo.kinda. That we are."  
  
Kaoru starts to strangle Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: "No we aren't! No we aren't!"  
  
Kenshin: "GAH! NOO! I miss Jin-E! That I do."  
  
Kaoru stops and spots Su and Ed on the floor amused by the two visitors.  
  
Kaoru: "And who are you?"  
  
Ed: "Why I am ed! A cowgirl and that's Su!"  
  
Kaoru lets go of Kenshin and he drops to the floor all dizzy like.  
  
Kaoru: "How did you get us here?"  
  
Su: "That man you just strangled just asked us. Ask him when he gets up."  
  
Kaoru: "oh..."  
  
Kenshin: "Orooooo.."  
  
Kaoru: "One more thing.while we are here. Can you treat Kenshin? You guys got him into this.and he was actually fighting when you brought him."  
  
======================  
  
Ranma and Akane fortunally met Kitsune, Su, and Motoko easier than Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke did. They all sat around the inn's table drinking some tea. Kitsune was drunk, Ranma was still black and blue, Naruto had a black eye, Sasuke was still mad about not being in the same time period, Sakura was still scared of Akane, Naru was in the kitchen trying to make dinner with Motoko(which was hard), Ed was as hyper as Su and Akane was changed her anger into niceness.  
  
You hear an explosion from the kitchen.  
  
All: "!"  
  
Naru: *cough* "we are doing just fine."  
  
All of them didn't argue.  
  
========================  
  
Naruto: "Whoa. Motoko and Naru must be horrible cooks."  
  
Motoko: I heard that!  
  
Motoko pops out of the kitchen all black from the burning of food.  
  
Naruto starts an argument with Motoko. Su walks in happily  
  
Ed: We gots a visitor.  
  
Ed jumps out.  
  
Naru: Huh? What do you mean we got a new visitor?  
  
Naru puts her hands on her hips Probably one of her experiments.  
  
Su: Meet Kenshin!!!!  
  
Su drags in a young looking swords man with red hair.  
  
Ed: And Kaoru! A very pissed off black haired girl came in.  
  
Everyone looks at them indescribable.  
  
All.or most: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!?  
  
==================  
  
Su and Ed had a lot of explaining to do. Kenshin on the other hand had his arm wrapped since it was bleeding pretty badly.  
  
Motoko still black: "More problems follow another. This is worse than having Kanako."  
  
Naru (gave up on cooking): "Don't say that. No matter how unbelievable their stories are.they are going to be our guest."  
  
Motoko: "Then can we hurry and get them back to their time?" Motoko said this quietly so Naru didn't hear.  
  
Naru: "Would you like to join us for dinner, Kenshin and Kaoru? It's the least we can do."  
  
Kenshin: "Thank you Naru. This one is unworthy of such gratitude." Kenshin smiled politely.  
  
(30 minutes of failure is still accruing in the kitchen)  
  
Ranma: "Let's order pizza. We have been sitting here forever."  
  
Kenshin: "What's a pizza?"  
  
Ranma: "You know its that flat bread.with sauce and cheese and other things on it."  
  
Ranma says slowly as if Kenshin was stupid.  
  
Kenshin still looks confused.  
  
Ranma: "A person that looks like Mario advertises it."  
  
Kenshin: "." Kenshin titled his head.still very confused. Ranma:  
  
"Forget it."  
  
Smoke seeped though to the tops of the ceiling.Naru started to cough and wobbled to the table. She waved the smoke out of her face.  
  
Naru: "Let's just order something."  
  
Akane: "That's ok Miss Naru. You don't have to order. I will help you cook."  
  
Kaoru: "Yes. as a thank you gift.for letting us stay.I will also help you cook."  
  
Kenshin and Ranma freeze in horror.  
  
Kenshin and Ranma: No we are gonna die!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naru: "Oh that's very nice of you, but I don't want you to work for me."  
  
Akane gets up from her seat and starts to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
Akane: "No I think I should help."  
  
Kaoru also gets up and follows Akane. When Kenshin sees that Kaoru is being serious he jumps up.  
  
Kenshin: "Srry Kaoru-dono but I am wiped out from all of the confusion.I'll go take a nap."  
  
Ranma gets up  
  
Ranma: "You know I am suddenly not hungry." Ranma doesn't walk like Kenshin, he runs for it.  
  
Akane and Kaoru: "NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE GONNA EAT IT AND LIKE IT."  
  
Kenshin and Ranma freeze.  
  
Kenshin and Ranma: "Yes ma'am." They return to their seats and sit quietly.  
  
The four girls leave to the kitchen (or shall I call it the danger zone.)  
  
After a few minutes.  
  
Kitsune: "Now that's settled." Kitsune moves to sit next to Sasuke. Sakura makes an evil look.  
  
Kitsune: "I'll sit next to you.you seem like soo much funn".Sakura's eyes almost burst into flames. Kitsune wraps her arm around Sasuke's Shoulder. Sasuke Glares at Kitsune and knocks off her arm.  
  
Sakura: "Hey get away from him!"  
  
Kitsune: "Aww I didn't know you had a lil girlfriend. How cute!" Kitsune rubs Sasuke's hair. Sasuke tried to stay motionless.but wanted to punch Kitsune.  
  
Sakura: "Stop it!"  
  
Naruto: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Kitsune: "sheesh ok little girl." Kitsune was having so much fun, she couldn't resist. "See you later. *winks at Sasuke*." Sasuke's pupils get smaller with rage.  
  
Sakura: "That's it! I'll kill you!" Before Sakura could get up to attack Kitsune, Kenshin takes Sakura's arm.  
  
Kenshin: "Calm down please. We don't want to ruin Naru's dinner now do we?"  
  
Sakura snatches her arm from Kenshin and stares at Kitsune.  
  
Kitsune returns to her seat smiling.  
  
Naru: "No! Use soy sauce! Not shampoo!!!" You hear this from this kitchen.  
  
Everyone shudders.  
  
Ranma gulps and imagines he dying from Akane's poisoned food.  
  
The door slowly opened (well not really but it seemed that way because everyone was so freaking scared. DUNA DUNA DUNA DUNA! DUN DUN DUN)  
  
Naru is the first out of the kitchen.Holding a plate of.well I think its food but it looks like a rat that had been in a blender and maybe some oversized worms.  
  
Motoko comes out with a plate also. And the others but I will save all of your lives (or stomachs) and not explain what it looked like.  
  
Everyone was already green from the smell.  
  
Kitsune: "Maybe we SHOULD buy some pizza. Or something.please?" She looks at the plates and her appetite went bye-bye.  
  
Kaoru looks at Kitsune with an "I'll kill you if you don't eat this" look.  
  
Kitsune:"But this is just fine." Kitsune shivers.  
  
Naruto could feel his stomach turn but kept his mouth shut.  
  
Sasuke.was actually scared.for the first time!  
  
Sasuke: I can't die like this!!!  
  
Naru and the girls sit happily. (Do they have any brains in their heads? Or do they have clay for noises and eyes?)  
  
Naru and Motoko had put the food down.  
  
Sasuke: I think I am gonna throw up.  
  
No one moves.they stare.stare at what they called food.  
  
The four girls stare at them with murderous eyes.  
  
The Girls: "Aren't you going to ear it?"  
  
All of them quickly made remarks such as "Oh of course ...yeah.sure thing."  
  
Naruto: Do I dare eat this?  
  
Su: "Looks yummy!"  
  
Naruto gags at the comment.  
  
All at once they took the risky step of eating Naru's experimental food.  
  
They turned so many colors; some of them weren't on the rainbow yet. They forced it down trying to make their eyes not burst and drank as much water.or whatever drink they could get their hands on even if it was in a fish bowl.they could handle.  
  
Sakura held on to her mouth and noise so that nothing would come out. 1. She didn't want to be rude. 2. If she didn't eat it.she would die at a very young age.  
  
Ranma spits out.of course, and so does Naruto. Sasuke then turns around to vomit.  
  
Su: "MMmmmmm so yummy." (What? she liked it?)  
  
Ed: "Oooowww my tummy!"  
  
Su: "What's in it?"  
  
Kaoru: "Well. shampoo.Akane accidentally did that.salt.sugar.bread.vinegar, .wipe cream and sour cream *thinks more as they all look at her in agony*. peanut butter.pickles.Catch-up.Oh yes and some chocolate called Laxative.  
  
All of their expressions turn from agony to shock. You can hear the sound of what sounds like stomachs being shredded to pieces with a chain saw.  
  
"BATHROOM!" They all climb over each other heading the same direction.within.hm. (author looks at clock).5 seconds.  
  
Naru, Motoko, Akane, And Kaoru sit their confused. (line underneath not supposed to be there -_-' "Is it something we did?"  
  
=========================  
  
Auther: "So how was it? I know my grammar and writing sucks.but is it funny? I am not done I have a lot of ideas.so stay tunned."  
  
Su: "Peace!" 


End file.
